1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a round bale which is wound by an agricultural round baler and consists of stalk crops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Round bales of this kind are formed by round balers whererin a pick-up device picks up the mown stalk crops, feeds them via a feed drum into a feed channel and subsequently into the pressing chamber whose circumference has disposed thereon press rollers for forming a round bale which is thickly matted and whose individual stalks are interwoven. After a bale has been formed, it is bound by a suitable tying device and subsequently ejected by unhinging the rear half of the pressing chamber.
During the formation of the round bale the individual stalks are matted together to such an extent that difficulties may arise when the round bale is opened up later after the baler twines or the tying net have been removed. Although mechanical opening devices have already been developed, they cannot be used everywhere.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a round bale wound by an agricultural round baler and consisting of stalk crops, which defies all weather conditions, which maintain its shape in unchanged form even if it is transported several times, which can be stacked several times and easily opened up by hand after its cover has been removed.